


Kiss Me Quietly

by anaraine



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaraine/pseuds/anaraine
Summary: Sam and Sebastian find a way to entertain themselves on Spirit's Eve.





	Kiss Me Quietly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoreyG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/gifts).



"That's weird," Sam said, frowning as glanced around the fake graveyard. The new farmer had just been here a second ago. He would've seen them if they had headed back to the beginning of the maze, and they weren't in the dead-end beyond him, either.

He was a bit disappointed that he hadn't managed to get to the end of the maze and claim the golden pumpkin, but he wasn't going to waste all of Spirit's Eve looking for it. Especially when it seemed like the farmer had figured out some sort of trick to move beyond this area.

With a rueful sigh, Sam began to walk back out of the maze. He tried to keep an eye out for anything unusual, in case he had missed an alcove on his way up, but failed to see anything that hinted at where the golden pumpkin was hiding.

When he made it past the spiders, Abigail was still sitting on the lip of the fountain, hands tucked into the pockets of her jacket.

"Did you find it?" Abigail asked.

"Nah," Sam said. "There was only a dead end back there. I'm starting to wonder if we needed to go through that haunted house to get to it."

"The house with the chicken legs? It was locked. I gave the door a good rattle, too. Unless the farmer brought their axe, I don't think anybody could get into it."

"Then I've got nothing." Sam shrugged. "I'm headed back to have some of that blackberry pie. You coming with?"

Abigail shook her head. "I think I'll wait a bit longer. It's nice here."

"Suit yourself. Don't let the spiders get you, Abby," he teased.

"Aw, fuck off," Abigail said, shoving hard enough at his shoulder that he stumbled. She really was stronger than she looked. "Go make out with your boyfriend and leave me alone."

"Huh. There's an idea," Sam hummed thoughtfully. He walked a bit faster out of the maze, passing by Alex as he paced in front of a hedge.

He made it back to the entrance without too much backtracking, and made a beeline for the cage where Marlon had trapped a few Skeleton monsters. Sebastian was still there, crouched and watching as the Skeletons walked from one edge of the cage to the other.

"What are you doing?" Sam asked.

"Their movement is so weird. Like, obviously, skeletons shouldn't be walking at all, but there's something so janky about how their legs work. It's creepy." He sounded almost entranced, but turned his head to look up at Sam. "Did you find the golden pumpkin?"

"Not this year," Sam said. "I don't think Abigail's going to get it either - there was a spider feature that was, ah, pretty detailed."

Sebastian snorted, rising from his crouch and taking a step closer. "Well, she got it last year."

"I think the new farmer might get it, actually," Sam mused. "Alex was still in the same spot when I left, and it seemed like Maru and the doc managed to find their way out."

Sebastian stiffened. "Yeah. Maru's over at the food tables with mom and Demetrius."

Silently, Sam waved goodbye to the idea of getting some blackberry pie. "Well, that's okay then," Sam said, hooking an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "We already had dinner, anyways." Sam towed his boyfriend away from the general direction of the food and back towards a bench that was far out of the line of any foot traffic.

Sam sat down on the bench and tugged at Sebastian's hand, who followed with a wry smile. He didn't take the seat beside him, but instead folded his legs to sit astride Sam's lap. Not that he was complaining.

"It feels like I haven't seen you all night."

"That can be remedied," Sam said, and if his throat was a little dry, well.

Sebastian ducked his head just enough to kiss to his lips. It was a chaste, teasing sort of a kiss - a featherlight touch of skin that sent a shiver rolling down Sam's spine. And it only whetted his appetite for more.

When Sebastian leaned back, Sam drifted forward, refusing to break contact. He pressed harder against Sebastian's mouth and sucked at his lower lip in an attempt to coax him back. Sebastian hummed low in his throat, opening his mouth wider and kissing back until Sam felt dizzy with a lack of oxygen.

Sam slung his arms around Sebastian's waist, pulling him closer and rolling his hips upwards. Sebastian's breath hitched, his hands clutching at Sam's jacket as he tried to regain some semblance of composure. Sam took the opportunity to set his teeth to Sebastian's neck, worrying the skin until a bruise bloomed under his mouth.

"Get back here." Sebastian punctuated his demand with a hand at the back of Sam's neck, pulling him up to kiss him again and catch his lower lip between his teeth.

Sam groaned, spreading his hands out to run them up Sebastian's back. He hiccuped a second later, trying to stifle the sound - they weren't visible where they were, on a bench hidden in the shadows, but they weren't that far from the rest of the festival, and he had no desire to be caught out by being too noisy.

Sebastian paused, his breath fanning over Sam's ear as he panted and tried to suck in a breath of air.

"We may need to find somewhere more private," Sam admitted.

"There's no way I'll make it up the mountain like this," Sebastian said, rolling his hips against Sam's as proof and making them both shudder.

Sam blew out a heavy breath. "If we're quick we could probably go to my house. Vincent gets to stay up later on Spirit's Eve."

"Good plan," Sebastian said. "But I'm not sure I can move."

"Me too."

There was a moment of silence, where they both contemplated leaving each other alone long enough to rectify their problem and relocate to an actual bed.

Sam broke first. "Fuck it. We'll just have to be quiet."

The way Sebastian laughed did not bode well for their chances of managing to keep quiet, but Sam was too entranced by the sound to complain.


End file.
